castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Summon
Summoning is a special ability available to the player in several Castlevania games. It endows them the capability of calling forth a monster to fight for them. Thanks to the help of a familiar, an Innocent Devil, or various other items, a character is able to call either another character or a monster to aid them in battle. Basically, monsters ranging from zombies, dogs, weapons, birds, large animals, insects, and even bosses can be summoned by the player using a special item. However, most summons have either a limited duration, a health bar, or their presence is limited to the player's MP reserves. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Summons first appeared in ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. In this game, Maria Renard uses animals as her main weapons. Doves are used as her primary weapon and her animal sub-weapons. Her animal sub-weapons include the Cardinal, Dragon, Cat, and Turtle. Each of these can item crash into a more powerful summon, including the vermilion bird Suzaku, the dragon Seiryuu, the white tiger Byakko, and the turtle Genbu, respectively. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Familiars Alucard is able to summon familiars which can be obtained from Familiar Cards, and must be activated in the Relics menu. These familiars level-up and gain new abilities. However, only one familiar can be active at a time. Monsters With the Monster Vial item, Alucard can also summon regular monsters such as bats to serve as an extra manpower or to simply distract enemies. Shield Rod Many of the Shield Rod spells involve summoning various creatures. These may attack enemies or add a status boost. Maria Mode (Saturn) Maria Renard is able to summon her animal guardians using spells in the Sega Saturn version of the game. These include the Summon Byakko, Summon Suzaku, Summon Seiryuu, Summon Genbu spells, along with the Summon Four Holy Beasts spell which summons all four at the same time. Maria Mode (DXC) Maria Renard uses animals as her main weapons in ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles version of the game. Her primary weapon are Owls, which are similar to Doves in previous games. Her four animal sub-weapons from Rondo of Blood return, and each can item crash to summon the respective guardian beast. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Familiars The Saturn card can be combined with other Attribute Cards to summon a familiar that fights alongside Nathan Graves. Monsters The Uranus card summons the mystical beast represented on the paired Attribute Card. This beast is usually summoned along with some kind of special effect (such as meteors or thunderbolts) with moves from one part of the screen to the other. It usually damages all enemies on the screen in this manner with the element it is associated with. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance The Summoning Tome book can be used to summon different monsters when paired with a different sub-weapon. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Familiars Several free roaming familiars can be summoned using different kinds of Guardian Souls. Guardians A type of familiar that sticks close to Soma called a Guardian can also be summoned using various Guardian Souls. Monsters Monsters can be summoned for a single attack using Bullet Souls. These include the Eagle Shot (Altair), Crow Attack (Blue Crow), Hopping Man (Fleaman), Doll Decoy (Killer Doll), Torpedo Fish (Killer Fish), Last Scream (Mandragora), Needle Mine (Needles), Evil Gallop (Nightmare), Cat's Run (Student Witch), and Demon Cleaving Holy Sword (Valkyrie) Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Familiars Familiars can be summoned using various Guardian Souls. Monsters Monsters can be summoned for a single attack using Bullet Souls. These include Summon Zombie (Zombie), White Fang (Warg), Cat's Run (Student Witch), Summon Mollusca (Mollusca), Last Scream (Mandragora), Summon Archer (Amalaric Sniper), Hopping Man (Fleaman), Flying Guillotine (Guillotiner), Summon Larva (Larva), Torpedo Fish (Killer Fish), Capsule Monster #4 (Homunculus), Summon Decarabia (Decarabia), Hellhound (Hellhound), 5th Plague (Abaddon) Castlevania: Order of Shadows Desmond Belmont is able to summon Doves as a sub-weapon in the cell phone game ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Magic Spells Charlotte Aulin is able to cast different summoning spells in ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. The strength of these summons increases if she charges the spell before casting them. She cannot summon any Familiars, though some monsters that linger on the screen for a long time before departing may act like familiars. Summons include Summon Medusa, Salamander, Summon Crow, Summon Ghost, Summon Skeleton, Summon Gunman, and Summon Frog. Maria Renard Maria Renard has her usual animal friends available when playing in Richter Mode. The Doves are her primary weapon, and Holy Dragon, Phoenix, Byakko, and Genbu are her sub-weapons. She is not able to summon the large guardian version of these beasts in this game. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Hector, being a Devil Forgemaster, is able to call upon Innocent Devils. These creatures are unique in various ways such that they level-up, gain new abilities, evolve, or even breed new Innocent Devils. Their Heart bars serve as their Health and at the same time, cost for casting an Ability. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Shanoa is able to summon monsters through the use of the ''Fidelis glyphs. *Fidelis Alate - Summons a Winged Skeleton. *Fidelis Aranea - Summons a Skull Spider. *Fidelis Caries - Summons a Zombie. *Fidelis Mortus - Summons a small Jiang Shi. *Fidelis Noctua - Summons an Owl. *Fidelis Polkir - Summons a Polkir. Category:Abilities